


Not Very Well Thought Out At All, Ouch

by Snowy818



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Piercings, Painplay, Pining, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy818/pseuds/Snowy818
Summary: All it took was two words."It's hot."For Ian to make one of the dumber decisions he'd ever make in his life.Really.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Not Very Well Thought Out At All, Ouch

**Author's Note:**

> Im at it again
> 
> Tumblr: @indigo-nobility  
> Twitter: @royalty-indigo

"When it comes to creating a character, you want to pretty much cover the basics and even add a few extras of your own, like details, past, and appearance. I personally find it to be one of the more exciting parts when I DM a Quests of Yore campaign."

Ian stared down at the character sheet in his hands, feeling overwhelmed at all the information and boxes and numbers. So many numbers. This wasn't quite what he expected when he agreed to play Barley's favorite game, but spending time with Barley like this was fun! If anything, the amount of numbers comforted him in a way, math was his best subject after all. He just needed to figure out the system to  _ this _ was all.

"So what would be considered extra details that might or might  _ not _ be necessary?"

"Weeell, let's see," Barley grabbed another sheet filled to the brim in messy writing and character notes, at least, from what he could make out. "Here I made this character chaotic good, which is a result of his tragic backstory and determination from a dead parent. Now that would be considered vital information to really set the mood for the character. A more inconsequential detail would be the fact that he has nipple piercings or that he likes his chicken medium rare." Barley chuckled at his last point.

"Wait wait-  _ why _ nipple piercings?" But Ian received a blank stare in response, he feels like the equivalent of someone looking at him for kicking a small helpless animal.

"Uh dude? Why not nipple piercings? It's hot. Anyways, not important, but did that give you a better idea of details for your character creation?"

At some point, Ian knows his brain must've stopped listening right past the words ' _ it's hot' _ . He didn't know much on the topic of piercings or much less nipple piercings. Now, his head decided to hyper focus on the fact that Barley found nipple piercings hot. It's right on brand with what he would expect of Barley, yet the idea was so foreign.

...Would Barley find him attractive-  _ hot- _ if he had nipple piercings?

  
  


* * *

  
  


It's been a week since then and he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it, like an itch that you can't quite scratch because there's no pinpoint. Except there is, and he  _ knows _ there is, and he blames it on the fact that Barley, stupid rugged handsome Barley, finds nipple piercings hot. 

That's pretty much how he found himself in a tattoo parlor with a scheme, which to be fair, was done very cleverly... to the pull off a dumb idea. He figured he'd just use magic to make himself older and use saved up allowance and get the piercings, but apparently he didn't look that young to the piercer and got away with just walking in and getting it and walking out. And now? Well...

His nipples felt like they'd been gnawed on by their pet dragon. Which is just an easier way of saying that they hurt  _ A LOT _ . And the whole ordeal had occurred two days ago so, still hurt, and his shirt was still not helping. At this rate Barley or even worse,  _ mom _ , was going to find out what he'd done before he’d really finally come to terms with his own dumb decision.

Hey at least his two layers of shirts covered any trace of the silver rings, pierced into his nipples.

Ian also noted, the constant rubbing of his shirt also added to the soreness of his nipples but he figured he might as well stick with his choice now.

Sigh.

* * *

  
  


"Hey Barley, thanks for picking me up from school." Ian leaned back in the seat, feeling grateful for the fact that he didn't have to walk to and from bus stops.

Less walking ment less shirt movement ment less nipple  _ hurty _ .

Ouch.

"No problem bro, guinevere the second is a reliable stead who vows to help those in need!" Barley pumped his fist, bringing it down to shift gears as they hit the streets on the way back home.

"Haha, I still can't believe you still stuck an O on the dashboard of the new van."

"Why Ian, do you take me for a fool? We both know O is for-"

"Onward!"

They looked at eachother and burst out into laughter, filling the air with wheezing and joy as they pulled into the driveway of their house.

"Again Barley, thank you."

"Of course, let me know whenever you don't feel like walking, my schedule isn't full anyway."

"Psh don't let mom remind you."

"Oh god not again." Barley chuckled again, wiping a stray tear from his eye as he looked at Ian fondly. "... hey you have a stain on your shirt, let me..." his hands went to his shirt and Ian realized too late what would happen.

"BARLEY NO- OW OW OW OW-" He pulled away from Barley, crossing his hands over his chest and curling up in his seat, willing the pain to stop throbbing.

"Holy shit Ian are you okay? What- what's wrong?"

"Uh oh! Hey would you look at that, homework calls!"

"Ian!"

Ian jumped out of the van rushing to his room and figuring he was probably screwed.

"Ian!" 

Fuck he forgot the door.

Turning slowly with his hands still crossing, he winced at the expression on Barley's, seeing the worry on his face twisted at his heart in some way.

"Ian are okay? You just screamed out in pain dude I- are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? I swear if someone hurt you-"

"N-no! No- it's not like that! I just..." he pursed his lips, his heart skipped a beat at Barley's tone of voice, and slowly lowered his hands. "I'll just... c-can I just show you?"

Barley brows stayed furrowed, unsure of what that meant but nodding anyway, face brushing with a hint of pink as he watched Ian's hands begin to unbutton his shirt and shrug it off. He thought the room was getting hotter somehow but then Ian removed his undershirt carefully and it suddenly clicked, and it also felt like he'd simultaneously stepped inside a sauna.

Barley couldn't stop his tongue sliding out to lick his bottom lip as he studied Ian's chest and the new additions.

"Oh..."

"Yeah... um..." Ian shrugged, his eyes looking to the side and grateful for the cool air his lack of shirt provided. He felt very hot right now.

"Nipple piercings..." Barleys eyes trailed the ring of metal, taking in the dark shade and purple tinge of the skin they were attached to. Slightly swollen and irritated. They were recent, they still hurt of course they were. But his mind thought back to a week ago ' _ it's hot _ ', Ian had been out of it after that- he-

"Yeah..."

"W- _ Why _ ?"

"Well, funny story! Um maybe not that funny but last week when you said- you were talking about nipple piercings and how they were hot and I just... haven't been able to  _ stop _ thinking about it so I kinda decided to get nipple piercings?" Ian rushed his words at the end, hesitantly turning his head to look at Barley and his reaction.

_ Oh _ .

His chest felt tight, Barleys expression was-

He looked like a starved man.

"You... got them because _ I _ find it hot?"

_ Ian wanted that more than anything. _

"Uhuh..."

"D-Do you want  _ me _ to find  _ you _ hot?"

" _ More than anything _ ." Ian took a deep breath as he let his confession spill out, watching Barleys face like a hawk, his eyes were still transfixed to his nipples. "...do you?"

"Ian..." Barley took a step forward, bringing a hand up to place his thumb on Ian's chin, holding his face as gently as possible. "You're already like hot and you managed to find a way to make yourself like... ten times hotter to the point where it's just sexy." He leaned down to press his lips against Ian's in a barely there kiss, too afraid of being too forward.

"Wow... Barley I... kinda feel really stupid right now."

"Huh?"

"I got these piercings hoping to impress you but they just hurt,  _ jesus christ _ my nipples have been sore for the past three days."

Barley snorted, a smile spreading on his face as he wrapped an arm around Ian, careful of his chest. 

"Hey you're going to have to tell me how you even managed to get them, but in the meantime... want me to kiss them better?"

"M-Maybe."

  
  



End file.
